kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Baskay War
The Minor Baskay War, also known as the Continuation War, is a part of the larger Arcadii-Zokesian War. The Minor Baskay War was primarily fought between the Tau Coalition and the Spearkan Federation. Troakian Occupation Following the commencement of the Arcadii-Zokesian War Basilian forces were hard pressed in securing it's territory neighboring international waters. A long and troubled history has surrounded the Lesser Baskay Bay's Hook islands, however, to leverage the geological blockade formed by the two islands, the Basilian Prime Minister ordered for the annexation of the Troakian Hook to secure Minor Baskay Bay. With the included monetary gain the state had to offer, Basilian officials opted for the complete occupation of Troakia. The Prime Minister obliged but only after banning military engagements in civilian populace centers. The occupation commenced on August 20th 2072 while the Arcadii-Zokesian war waged in the foreground. Initially, Troakian defenses were stationed in the center of the island in what has now been named Fort Narrow-Rock to establish a frontline in the coming war. Troakian forces were met with a flotilla of Basilian aircraft and overwhelmed the Fort's air defense positions. A wave of Troakian fighters met the RBAF but were desperately outnumbered. To mitigate losses, the Troakian 1st and 3rd fighter defense wings covered the retreating ground units withdrawing towards the western Hook's coastline. Following the advance, the Republic of Basil Army's ground forces held the Fort and neighboring town anticipating a Troakian counterattack. No attack came however as Basilian intelligence supplied by assets in the form of Blackhawk IV SSTO surveillance craft had tracked Troakian ground movements. An orbital insertion mission led by the 1st Joolian Defense Group landed and encircled Troakian units and the landing craft carrying additional troops or salvation had not yet arrived. Troakian forces on the Right Hook surrendered, and Basil reestablished Fort Narrow-Rock as an Anti-Air base. Hostilities continued during the invasion of the Troakian mainland which had been lightly defended in the state's anticipation of the Right Hook being the primary battleground of the war. There still was however a division of the Troakian Army and the 2nd Fighter Defense Wing which saw action during the initial landings. Basilian escort craft and frigates supported troops at the closest crossing of the Left Hook. Ground units on both sides fought tenaciously for any foothold however Basilian air support changed the tide of the landing and became the deciding factor in its success. The 2nd Fighter Defense Wing had fought to the last plane in the defense of Troakia but were overwhelmed by the numerical advantage the RBAF possessed. The RBAF would maintain air superiority throughout the rest of the occupation. Following the landing, RBA special forces led an assassination attempt on the Troakian Supreme Governor. After a body double was identified as the target, the actual Ruppert Kerman and his fellow political officers defended against undercover operatives reportedly having a firefight in his chambers with 500 Kg of cocaine present. CCTV cameras show a fierce battle taking place, however the Governor, after taking several shots to his torso and killing several would be assasins succumbed to blood loss and collapsed in the atrium's fountain. Political Reorganization Following the death of Ruppert Kerman, a provisional government was established by community representatives capable of representing the people. This provisional government came to meet Basilian representatives in negotiations for peace and came to a tentative agreement ceasing hostilities had been reached at the cost of forming a new constitution and becoming a protectorate of Basil. Following several drafts, a constitution had been made ready to be ratified consisting of a bicameral assembly headed by a president and incorporated a more balanced and open statute in domestic affairs. Troakian Representatives from the former administration however were not in favor of such changes as it relinquished much of the power they once held. The checks and balances produced by the new constitution also posed a greater challenge to corruption which had been called a "controlled problem" in the former administration. The transitionary period that followed saw the clash of revisionist and nationalists, protests and counter protests for the new constitution. It was a hard time for Troakia and rebellion didn't seem far off. Only after the citizens reaped the benefits of the new system did the outcry settle. Global Political Ramifications Following the occupation and subsequent annexation of Troakia, the Spearkan Apex issued an ultimatum to Basil reading: "By order of the Spearkan Federation, you are required to rescind your claim on Troakian land. Any act of aggression or movement of military units across the Hook islands will be treated as an act of war, and a threat to both Troakian and Spearkan sovereignty, and a full military response will be required to subdue this imperialistic act." - Apex Joxton The decree resonated dramatically within the international community. Claims of imperialism and warmongering had been a frequent accusation: "This is blatant imperialism by Basil and a show of force. This is an unjust and hostile invasion of a peaceful nation. New Grestin moves to see Basil considered a terrorist state alongside former Sanctum and Bytheria." - New Grestin "The Valsang Union openly opposes the taking of neutral nations by force in order to improve one's position during a conflict or in an attempt to fight an enemy." - Valsang Union As Basil officials saw no other alternative than to defend the prize they had said "spilt blood for", the reorganization of the state's government reached its completion, called upon the support of the Tau Coalition and prepared for war. War for Troakian Independence As the Republic of Basil rejected the Spearkan ultimatum, Spearkan forces mobilized and targeted Basilian territory in a bid to leverage Troakia's freedom. Spearka officially declared war on September 21st 2073: "Following the refusal to back down and a military invasion on the protected nation of Troakia ... the Spearkan Federation has been forced to issue an official declaration of war against the rogue state of Basil." - Apex Joxton Battle of South Yarva Tasked with assembling an expeditionary strike force and landing troops on the Basilian mainland, Gia Monke, a colonel within the Spearkan Army, convened his forces on the Baske-Verwelm border. Setting off at dawn, Abzan Battle Barges carried ground forces escorted by Temur class frigates steamed towards the Basilian coastline. Once in range, Spearkan frigates bombarded the Right Hook's South Yarva Cove where an outpost and harbor had been established. Catching Basilian and Eurekan forces completely by surprise, several coalition frigates and patrol boats were sunk before they made it out of the harbor. One of the few ships to meat the Temur's bombardment was the RBN Proxima which split spectacularly at the midpoint of it's hull and sank to the bottom of the harbor. Going down with all hands this was the single largest loss of life during the war at 28 Sailors. After securing the beachhead, Monke's forces captured the outpost, established a temporary runway and secured a perimeter around the cove. Stationed units included Argus IIX Tanks, Keranos MBTs, Tajic APCs, and Dekella-class Fighters on standby. After the decisive operation by Spearkan forces, the Tau Coalition forces regrouped and prepared to strike back hard in what culminated in operation Kickback. Operation Kickback Aeserian, Eurekan, and Basilian air units, 75 in total, formed a join strike force aimed at recapturing the cove. Shortly after securing the cove Gia Monke's counter attack came. As soon as Temur frigates docked in the harbor detected air contacts, 20 Sperkan drone fighters were scrambled and met the task force head on. The fighters soon found themselves overwhelmed and were shot down over the cove, but were not shot down before eliminating any incoming Albatross medium bombers and damaging several of the task force's planes. Several of the remaining fighter bombers fell into an orbital path above the cove raining fire upon the frigate. The task of sinking it had significantly increased in difficulty following the loss of the bombers however Tau forces pressed their attack. Unrelenting ordnance strikes had caused the flagship to capsize. The vessel eventually succumbed to the structural strain of its weight and snapped much like the frigate it had sunk not 14 hours earlier. Following the recapture of south Yarva forces were redistributed with a supply convoy reestablishing Basil's ownership of the outpost. Today the Cove is now known as Gia's Landing in commemoration of the efforts on both sides. Operation Eagle Eye Whatever craft that had not been part of the task force to recapture southern Yarva were scrapped up for what TC had called operation Eagle Eye. Two sorties were flown to the north and south of Baskay disrupting enemy supply lines, acting on intelligence supplied by Basil's Blackhawk-IV SSTOs in orbit. Two airfields with caches of armored vehicles and drone fighters had been identified for strikes. The attack on the northernmost airfield took place early the next morning comprised of Eurekan ASR-10 Attackers, and ASF-8 Fighter bombers as well as Basilian Ticonderogas and Darters. They encountered several armored vehicles and 3 flights of Drone fighters defending the strip. After shooting down all of the attacking ASR-10s the Drone fighters, predominantly consisting of Dekella-class Fighters soon engaged their Kerbal counterparts with little success. After securing air superiority the Eurekan Fighters destroyed the remaining fortified positions using a combination of bombing and strafing runs. The sortie on the southernmost airfield took place earlier in the morning at dawn with several naval deployed ASF-9 squadrons and a wing of Ticonderoga Fighter Bombers probing the Base's defenses. After disposing of the Drone fighters with the loss of nearly a squadron of ASF-9s, Basilian fighters made their attack runs while the Eurekans screened fire from ground forces. After a few fighters missed their mark and finding limited success the strike force withdrew to a safe distance and returned to their carriers and bases. RBMC Operations RBSC forces patrolling in system during the JCS colonist transfer window surveyed a section of the Mun where a Spearkan IPBM site was rumored to be located. A threat assessment determined the weapons were a risk to RBA forces and sent in the RBMC to secure the site. Inserting from Tigris landing frames and Kestrel class Dropships 2 platoons of Calliope SIFVs and RBMC Marines landed from a high speed fly by and assaulted the complex. Defended by a platoon of Argus IIM Tanks, a prolonged battle took place. RBMC forces, being adjusted to the environment of Joolian system's moons were unfamiliar with the terrain and were almost defeated after facing the tactics employed by the Spearkan defenders. Zimorian Involvement At the closing phase of the war the Zimorian government pledged support to the Spearkan government by joining the Central Coalition and providing rescue and relief operations involving the Zimorian Red Cross (ZRC). The ZRC operates as a kerbalnitarian effort towards the Spearkan people, this however has minimal effect on the war efforts. They rescued displaced civilians and brought much needed supplies to the Spearkans. The Zimori people did promise military aid and there were plans of military deployments but hostilities had already subsided. Armistice Following several more skirmishes and Spearkan forces unable to gain another foothold both the Tau and Central Coalitions sued for peace agreeing to an armistice on the 17th of October 2074. Category:Conflicts